Talk:Renji Abarai
Automated transfer of Problem Report #10164 The following message was left by Nickelbackkid via on 2008-05-28 22:46:19 UTC Renji's height is 6'2 not 5'8. Also on Kuchiki Byakuya's page is says he is 6'2 but really he is only 5'11. It is shown several times in the anime were Renji is taller (shown anytime the two are standing next to each other both complete straight) than Byakuya not the other way around. That is all. :Resolved What and When When was Renji and Ikkaku's training shown?what episode?--Agate genbu 13:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Let me check....For the anime it's Bleach Episode 119. Manga is Chapter #206, but it does not show the training, just Renji's request for Ikkaku to be the next captain. Renji Abarai 22:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Renjis question :"Agreement Renji made with Urahara; Renji will do whatever miscellaneous jobs Urahara asks of him for the next three months in exchange for the answers to all of Renji's questions." Was it revealed what kind of questions did Renji asked Urahara? If not - do you think that it could be something about getting Vizard powers? Geohound 18:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No, i do not think the questions were revealed. But it has something to do with Urahara obviously. I'm currently re-reading that Volume at the moment... So I'll let you know if i catch it.--Espada Speed 18:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No it was never stated what the questions were, just that as a previous captain urahara knew things that renji wanted answered.Salubri 03:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Trivia Addition I think it's worth adding that Renji has only ever beaten 1 named opponent on screen (Yylfordt Granz) and was implied to have defeated Uryuu although this has yet to be shown and as such may simply have just choked him out with spirit pressure. YTOfficer01 13:14, 28 May 2009 Well actually he defeated Ugaki during the Bount arc, Patros during the arrancar arc, a handful of 6th division shinigami in his rescue attempt for Rukia and numerous low-class to menos level hollow; Then again are you talking about the anime or manga when you say "on screen?"Renji Abarai 02:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Well I talk about both but discount filler characters like Ugaki and Patros....also it was the doll that killed Ugaki not renji...By onscreen I mean actually visably defeating them and all the defeated squad 6 memebers that were defeated onscreen were not named. The only fights he has had on screen/in pane against named characters have been Ichigo twice, Byakuya, Aizen, Ilfrodte, Szayel and he has lost all but one of them. which was against IllfordteYTOfficer01 18:48, 1 June 2009 Just needed to understand exactly what you were saying...yeah I don't see anything wrong with adding that, so long as you remember to put that Ylldforte is the only manga-canon character to be defeated "on-screen."Renji Abarai 00:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Academy Graduation The article says that Renji graduated from the academy in its 2000th year. This information seems to come from his character info page in 1 of the volumes. However, the scan on onemanga says that he graduated in the 2066th year, not the 2000th year (link here: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/79/23/). It is possible that whoever added that to the article mistook 66 for a 00, which is easy given the font used there. I've changed it to 2066. --Yyp 22:01, September 3, 2009 (UTC)